poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Performing with Radiant Charm Transcript
Here is the transcript of Performing with Radiant Charm A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids Performing with Radiant Charm The short begins at Canterlot City, where Serena and Krystal are on top of the hill. ???, ???. Krystal: ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: This is it, Krystal, this time, We're going to win for sure. Krystal: Right. ???, ???. The next morning, ???, ???. Grace: Today's the day, good luck out there, honey. Serena: Thanks, Krystal and the others are fired up, Make sure you watch us, OK? Amy Rose: Yep. Krystal: We'll do our very best, Grace. Grace: Right. Serena: Look at this! Grace: Huh? ???, ???. Serena: Ta-da! this is the pretty dress I'm going to wear! Grace: Isn't that just a little too flashy? Serena: If that's what my mom thinks, then it's perfect! Krystal and Amy Rose: (laughs) Grace: Oh, Serena. Serena: That's not all, this dress was designed by none other than Valerie. Grace: Well, that's a tremendous help, Now, dear, be sure you give it all you've got. Be one with your team! Serena: Hm-mm, yeah! Amy Rose: Let's do it. ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Wow! look at all these people. Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Pinkie, everyone is looking forward of seeing the Radical Games. ???, ???. Serena: Let's see, where do I register? Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Serena, you'll do fine. Callie Jones: Yeah, he's right, You've got this, Serena, what can possibly go wrong? ???, ???. Dominique Turner: Callie Jones, is that you? Callie Jones: Huh? ???, ???. Callie Jones: Huh? Dominique Turner! Dominique Turner: Long time no see, everyone. Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, long time. Donkey Kong: So, how have you been, guys? Lars Turner: We're doing great. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Kathleen, it's good to see you. Kathleen: Thanks, Pinkie. Rigby: It's been a while, Davis. Davis: Thanks for the compliment, Rigby. Robbie Diaz: So, you're entering the Radical Games, too? Dominique Turner: Of course, how could we not enter? Serena: I'm not surprised, huh? Dominique Turner: Hmm, you cut your hair. Serena: Yeah, so what? Dominique Turner: So why did you do that? something big happen in your life? Serena: Huh! what are you talking about? huh? ???, ???. Rigby: (snickers) Serena: Forget that! I'm all ready to compete in the Radical Games. and I'm not going to lose like I did with the desserts! Donkey Kong: Yeah! Yoshi: What she said! Dominique Turner: Well, the same goes for me, now hear this, We're going to settle things once and for all, And then... remember, I told you I might have a chat with Robbie. Serena: (whimpers) ???, ???. Dominique Turner: (giggles) Later, bye. Lars Callisto: See ya, guys. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Boy, Dominique sure seems ready to go. Yoshi: She sure does. Serena: I'm ready to go, too! Robbie Diaz: Oh, (nervous chuckle) Ratchet: Right, that's the spirit, Serena. ???, ???. Amy Rose: (sighs) Robbie can be so dense. Rainbow Dash: Tell me about it. Sonic the Hedgehog: Wait, Amy, what are you talking about? Amy Rose: Of course, you're the same. Sonic the Hedgehog: Huh?! ???, ???. Jessica: So, Robbie and his friends are entering the Radical Games, too. Mandi Bucksworth: What difference does it make? I'm going home with the big win this time for sure. Lenny: With all that special training, We should go home with ten wins! Jessica: Yep, you know it. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Man, I'm really excited for the Radical Games to start. Mordecai: You said it, Rob. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Chloe and Zoey Stanford, why am I not surprised to see you guys here. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Zoey Stanford: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Helga: ???, ???. Zoey Stanford: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. ???, ???. Helga: Hey girls, Wait for me! ???, ???. Yoshi: Boy, ???, ???. Callie Jones: Don't worry about it, Yoshi. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Yeah. ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Hello, Rangers Robbie Diaz: Huh? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Eggman, what are you and the Black Snakes doing here? Dr. Eggman: Now now, this isn't the time or the place to start a fight, I can assure you that this will be different. Rigby: So let me guess, you're entering the Radical Games too? Drake: Of course we are. ???, ???. Ivy: And with the extra training, ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. Egg-Baker: Bonjour, Rangers. Amy Rose: Who is that? Dr. Eggman: This is my latest creation, the Egg-Baker, ???, ???. Egg-Baker: ???, ???. Zeke: Yeah, ???, ???. Crusher: ???, ???. Rigby: Not if we win first! Mordecai: (slaps him in the shoulder) Chill out, dude. Rigby: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Well, I'd better get going, me and friends are gonna sign up for the games. ???, ???. Callie Jones: I wish you good luck, Serena. Serena: Thanks. you too, Callie. ???, ???. Chad: Hello, boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, Citizens of Gardenia, welcome to another awesome event of the Radical Games, Terri: We're all set to go, so get ready! ???, ???. Chad: We are honored to be your guide, because we so love the roar of the crowd and the excitement on all your faces. Terri: That's right, he's Chad and I'm Terri, the Radical Game announcers. ???, ???. Chad: ???, ???. Terri: And then, the winner will be awarded with the Totally Rad first place trophy, as well as 50 hundred dollars. ???, ???. Everyone: Oooh, Ahh! ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: Ah, that prize is going to be mine. Crusher: Oooh, it's so shiny. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: Whoa! check it out. Callie Jones: Let's give it all we've got, guys. ???, ???. Chad: ???,.??? Terri: ???,.??? ???, ???. Terri: Our first event, will be Speed Skating, ???, ???. ???, ???. Chad: First, we have Ruby and Topaz, of Team Jewel, Zeke and Crusher, of Team Eggman, Kelsey Morgan and Jordan Carmichael, of Team Radiant Stars and Mordecai and Rigby, of Team Digital Heroes. ???, ???. Terri: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Felicia Jones: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Danny Jones: Here's the milk, Aunt Felicia. Felicia Jones: Thank you, Danny. ???, ???. ???, ???. Marcus Ramon: ???, ???. Franklin: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Terri: Our next group of performers, ???, ???. Crowd: (cheering and clapping) ???, ???. Mrs. Stanford: ???, ???. Mr. Stanford: ???, ???. ???, ???. :Stanford ::Some girls are real demure ::They’ll ask you out for tea :Stanford ::Some girls are just so friendly ::Nice as they could be :Helga ::Some girls don’t care about chicken ::But those girls ain’t me! :Girls ::Give us your... ::Chicken nuggets! ::We want a six-piece meal ::Give us your... ::Chicken nuggets! :Helga ::And what you ain’t got, babeh ::You better steal! ???, ???. Mordecai: Wow. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. :and Zoey Stanford ::You can save your diamonds, ::Save your jewels and pearls :Helga ::They might be fine, yeah ::For those other girls ::But I’ll only hug it :Girls ::OOH! :Helga ::If it’s a nugget! :Girls ::AAH! :Helga ::So, come on, lug it to my door! :Girls ::Give us your... ::Chicken nuggets! ::Crispy and crunchy, yeah ::Give us your... ::Chicken nuggets! :Helga ::You’ll get ‘em from me ::I got a hunch, EEYEAAAAAH! ???, ???. Crowd: (cheering) ???, ???. Chad: ???, ???. Terri: ???, ???. ???, ???. Chad: Our next, ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. :Radiant Stars ::???, ???. ::???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Krystal: ???,.??? Serena: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Jenkins: Oh no, poor Miss Bucksworth, For that matter, Poor me. Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Congratulations, Serena, We're really happy for you. Serena: Thanks, Callie. ???, ???. Travis Romero: ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Chad: ???, ???. Terri: ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???.